Sirius no es una perra
by Esfinge
Summary: Atrincherados en un lavabo, borrachos como cubas, los merodeadores debaten asuntos de estado y llegan a interesantes conclusiones, como por ejemplo, que Sirius no es una perra. [Oneshot. Slash]


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la cruel asesina de chuchos, JKR.

NdA: Este fic es muy absurdo. Lo lamento en el alma. xD

** ---**

**Sirius no es una perra**

—Nunca salgas de noche, Pet. Se cuenta que hay monstruosas bestias en el bosque oscuro que salen con la luna llena y…

—Cállate, Sirius. No hay quien te aguante borracho.

—Ni sobrio —hipa Remus en un improvisado brindis, alzando su vaso con el de James.

—Si fuera en escoba, podría salir —debate Peter, sin recordar a cuento de qué están hablando de semejante gilipollez—. Los monstruos no vuelan.

—Tampoco tú, Pet, la última que te vi sobre una escoba duraste cuatro segundos y medio.

—Además, no verías un carajo. Acabarías estampado contra el primer árbol de los terrenos…

— …que si no recuerdo mal está frente a la puerta principal —ríe Remus.

Vuelven a brindar. _Por las pelirrojas_, dice James. _Por Honeyduckes_, dice Peter. _Por los perros borrachos_, sonríe Remus. _Por los monstruos peludos_, finaliza Sirius alzando su vaso.

—¡Eh! No vale brindar dos veces por ti, Pulgas.

—¿Y por qué no? Soy el alma de este cuarteto.

—¡Y yo el cerebro! —exclama James rápidamente.

—Pues yo soy… —Peter se queda pensando en algo guay en lo que pueda reencarnarse pero Sirius le interrumpe.

—Tú eres la rata, Pet, no le des más vueltas.

—¿Y yo, Sirius? —pregunta Remus acurrucándose en el baño contra la puerta cerrada. Está muy borracho, como todos, y se está quedando dormido—. ¿Qué soy yo?

—¿Tú? Tú eres el coco.

—¿El coco? —repite James con media sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, el coco. Qué poco sabéis de cuentos muggles, tíos. Eso que les dicen a los niños de "acuéstate o vendrá el coco y te comerá".

—Gilipolleces —sentencia Cornamenta—. Lo más que podría hacerte un coco es caerte sobre la cabeza…

—Ignorante de la vida.

—Pulgoso de medio pelo.

—Cornudo.

—Rata.

—Coco.

Se echan a reír, ebrios perdidos, y la somnolencia va haciendo presa de ellos hasta que Remus, inusitadamente serio pregunta algo que siempre quiso saber.

—Chicos¿creéis que habrá más licántropos en el bosque?

—¿Qué más da? —exclama Sirius con voz pastosa—. Con uno nos vale.

—¿No sería genial que Lunático encontrara a uno de los suyos? —plantea Peter entusiasmado.

—¡Qué suyos! —grita Sirius y cuatro cabezas se resienten—. Nosotros somos los suyos.

—Bueno, Canuto, las ratas no nos parecemos mucho a los lobos.

—Pues los perros sí y fin de la discusión.

James hace rato que se está riendo bajito y ahora estalla en carcajadas.

—Joder, Pulgas. Si quieres ser un lobo, pide aquí a Caperucita que te de un mordisquito.

—¿Capuru… qué?

—Nah, influencias de Evans.

—Y yo soy muy feliz siendo un perro, cornudo borracho de media neurona atrofiada.

—Los lobos se emperejan con los perros —informa Peter—. Bueno, con las perras.

Sirius se atraganta, escupe el whisky y cuando vuelve a respirar está completamente rojo, a saber por qué.

—¿Y eso lo dices por algo? —gruñe fulminando a Peter.

Ahora Colagusano se une a las carcajadas de Cornamenta.

—Te toman el pelo, Pulguitas. Los lobos nos emparejamos con cualquier especie afín. A otros, ya sabes, ratas, ciervos, nos los comemos.

Las rias cesan, y Sirius, feliz y como una cuba, pasa un brazo los hombros del licántropo.

—Tú y yo haríamos buena pareja, Luny. El feroz lobo y su fiel perro guardián —dice solemnemente.

—Lo secundo —balbucea James tambaleándose para levantase del suelo.

—Pero es que Sirius no es una perra —insiste Peter, sin verle la lógica a todo aquello.

—A mí no me importa —declara Remus agarrándose a su recién adquirida "pareja" para poderse levantar—. Me gustan los perros.

—¿Todos? —inquiere Sirius con una ceja alzada y pinta de mosqueo.

—Sólo los perros malos —responde Lunático con la mirada brillante y maliciosa.

—Eh, Pet, deberíamos irnos.

—¿Por qué? —articula con problemas el pequeño merodeador.

—Porque Sirius no será una perra pero yo aquí veo tema.

—¿Eh?

James arrastra a Peter fuera del lavabo con notables dificultades, dejando sólos a los caninos.

—¿De verdad no te importa? —pregunta Sirius sin recordar muy bien de qué estaban hablando—. Que no sea una perra, digo.

—Las perras no me gustan —declara Remus pícaro.

Sirius parece pensar mucho en el significado de esa frase hasta finalmente sonríe a medias.

—Eso es bueno —evidencia.

—Ajá.

La mañana siguiente es domingo, maravilloso día, a menos que tengas una resaca del quince. Los merodeadores, repartidos en sus camas con ropa y todo, aullan, gruñen y protestan. Cuando al fin James consigue levantarse y encontrar las gafas, se queda estupefacto ante la escena que presencian sus miopes ojos. En la cama de Remus hay también un Sirius.

Deja a Peter murmurando sobre monstruos que vuelan y se encamina a ver a Lily y contarle todo lo que pasó anoche, aunque realmente no se acuerde de nada. Pero da igual, James Potter es bueno inventando historias. Echa un último vistazo a sus amigos, que duermen medio abrazados y sonríe.

—Oh, amores perros…—canturrea mientras baja las escaleras para afrotar con entusiasmo un nuevo día.

---

NdA¿Merece esto un review¿Una patada¿Un crucio? En fin, lo que consideréis más oportuno.


End file.
